callisto_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 2.1: Restoration
'''Issue #2.1 '''is the premiere episode of season 2. Overview Measure Z passes. The real Oniko is freed from Fletcher's control and given back her body. The Callisto 6 meet-up with Kylan and discuss the next step for him. They decide that the best way to lure Fletcher out of hiding is to put Kylan back in charge of Pyramid Star Solutions. Plot Synopsis Part I The Callisto 6 watch the mayor give a statement about the passing of Measure Z and the first steps that have been taken in accordance with it. Though uncertain about what the vote actually means and if the citizens are prepared to face the consequences of what they've voted for, they ultimately decide to just celebrate for the moment on the accomplishment. Oniko is secured within the lab with Lacy closely monitoring her. Oniko's unusual brain activity shows that she's fluctuating on a comatose scale between being more and less aware at intervals. Lacy decides to see if there's some diagnosis they can make based on the tech implants and see if there are any problems going on with the hardware, software, or both. Upon interfacing with the tech, Lacy discovers that the technology is beyond anything that has even been theorized. Lacy hadn't even known that this level of technical security was even possible yet. Still, even with the seemingly insurmountable defenses, Lacy is able to bypass the security protocols. Lacy discovers that every aspect of the technology, both hardware and software, implanted in Oniko is decades beyond what even Cassium is working on. From the looks of how deeply integrated the tech is, it's likely that the implants began when Oniko was a child and she's been continuously updated ever since. Oniko, as the entity that Callisto 6 has come to know, only exists as a piece of programming that has trapped the real person inside of her own body. Lacy pulls all the data they can from the systems including where the updates happened and recorded logs of the updates from Oniko's perspective. They also learn that the Callisto 6 energy at the train yard was set up to be a trap for the team. Lacy is deeply disturbed and infuriated by the discovery that Oniko's body has essentially been used as a puppet but is comforted by Luma. They realize that they need to set up supportive software architecture to help the real Oniko. Oya tries to reach out with her abilities to see if the code support will work but is jarred out of her concentration by the sound of her own, much older, voice speaking to her. She falters without learning anything but doesn't tell everyone else exactly why. Lacy is too stressed to start working on the supportive architecture right away. Instead, they go off with Cass to see if breaking some of the training dummies with help with the tension. Luma goes to the kitchen with Sal where she introduces him to pineapple juice. She takes to organizing the kitchen as a form of her own stress relief. Oya, Cass, and Anton stay in the lab to watch over Oniko. Cass demonstrates solid dummy bashing at Lacy's requests. Oya speculates on what it's like for someone to be trapped inside their own body without control. Hopps silently draws a parallel to her mother's willing entrapment in the digital escape of her games to Oniko's unwilling entrapment inside of her own body. Everyone's thoughts and attempts at stress relief are interrupted by Kylan calling them to get an update. Now that Kylan has called them, they're faced with having to make a decision on just what to do with him. They discuss the possibility of taking him to Kylan Prime's home, bringing him down to the base, telling him to go back to his usual life, or just leaving him in the warehouse where he is. They ultimately decide to leave him in the warehouse for a while longer and that they'll deliver some supplies to him. First, Lacy and Oya team up to create the supportive architecture for Oniko. Part II In the early hours of the morning, Lacy and Oya finish their coding work. Everyone gets the alert and gathers to meet them. Cass, Oya, Luma, and Lacy enter the virtual reality room to wake up Oniko. Anton and Hopps watch from the outside on a screen. Oniko wakes up within the digital room with them. At first, she displays confusion and uneasiness. She processes the sensations of moving of her own accord and the fact that she can understand as Luma signs in ASL to her. The voice that Oniko speaks with in the simulation is notably younger than her actual age. Though she is familiar with all of them and their names, she realizes that she has no idea just who she is. Lacy provides a book of information to give Oniko the information that they know. It triggers a flood of memories of Fletcher, her body being taken over, and more former memories. She can't remember any name of her own, but tells them that Fletcher used to refer to her simply as, "Pet." She confirms that Fletcher, whatever the entity is, isn't human. Oniko wakes up in the real world. The first thing that catches her attention after realizing that she's awake and safe is a glass wall where she can see the moonlight coming in through the ocean. Sal joins her at the window. After a little time, Cass comes to sit with them as well. Oya, Lacy, Luma, and Anton stand and watch the peaceful scene. Hopps stands off to the side, tense with anger, and thinks of what she's going to do to whatever did this to Oniko to begin with. The following day, the Callisto 6 fly Amelia out to the warehouse where Kylan is staying. They tell him that Oniko isn't going to be a problem anymore though they're non-specific as to why. He says that further information will be on his computer back at his office in the Pyramid Star headquarters. Since Oniko isn't part of the problem anymore, he says it should be fine for him to return and access that data. With some discussion, they decide that they need to do something to try to lure Fletcher out of hiding so that they know exactly what they're dealing with. If they place Kylan back as CEO of Pyramid Star, then Fletcher can't come in and replace him with another loyal puppet. With that plan decided, Cass makes it clear that, while it's terrible that Kylan didn't have any choice in the beginning, if he decides to turn on them then she will go out of her way to end him. Now that they have a plan, they leave Kylan at the warehouse and return to Blue Dolphin. Cast * Bonnie Gordon as Lindy "Hopps" Hopper. * Amy Dallen as Cassie "Cass" Charke. * Hector Navarro as Anton Andazola. * Aliza Pearl as Oya Guillén. * Sam de Leve as Lacy. * Gina DeVivo as Luma Orsini. * Eric Campbell as the Storyteller Non-Player Characters *Hawk (mentioned) *Kylan Krause *Oniko *Sal Locations * Raft City * Blue Dolphin Base Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Needs Revision